Handcuffed
by Reizna
Summary: An assignment,a commander and a girl from a rich family “Satoshi, I have a job for you. It is a serious matter. “Well, I guess it’s time to pick them up.Don’t you think?” For everwhite's contest.


A/N: This is for a contest that everwhite started. I apologize if this fanfic is slightly confusing and for the lousy title.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel by Yukiru Sugisaki. If I did, there would be a sequel to the series by now.

* * *

Lying in the darkness, a young man ran this fingers through his satin, blue hair. He cracked open one of his blue eyes and stared into the ceiling, where a beam of light illuminated his shadowy room. His room was like a cell during the night ever since the Phantom Thief and his arch nemesis vanished from this world.

Niwa Daisuke lived a normal life since then. Like regular teenagers, he went out with friends and took his girlfriend, Harada Riku out on dates. He lived the way he did before his fourteenth birthday. However, there is one unfortunate person.

Hiwatari Satoshi was the one. He was still unable to live the way he wanted. He didn't want to keep the distance he never wanted. The young man could have stepped down from his position within the police operation. Yet he did not.

Laying on his back, Satoshi thought about his high school years. He still kept a close eye on Daisuke, not because Daisuke formerly was the Phantom Thief. He did only because he was his friend. Satoshi raised his hand and allowed the light to pass through his fingers. It wasn't too bright nor too dark. It was perfect for him.

For two years, he had lived in this room of his adoptive father's mansion, near the outskirts of town. He missed the apartment that he lived in most of his life. However, there were reasons why Satoshi hated that place as well. His hand curled into a fist as he thought about it. Satoshi still never forgot the fact that his father, Commissioner Hiwatari was actually allowing Krad to have his way and almost eliminated Satoshi himself.

For that, he had never forgiven nor spoke to him directly in about two years, even though they were living in the same mansion.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was passed midnight, He had school that morning. He didn't have to go, but he just chose to. Of course, he wanted to live like a normal person. He almost was a normal person, but a few things were missing.

Satoshi lay there, wondering about his life so far. Suddenly, his thoughts drifted to the younger twin sister of Harada Riku, Risa. Annoying, stalking fangirl of the Phantom Thief was the way Satoshi always referred to her. Yet, she grew out of it by the time that Dark disappeared.

Satoshi has noticed differences in her. She wasn't as obsessed with Dark or fortune-telling like when they were in junior high. She had recently become open-minded to certain things. Last but not least, she appeared….cute in a way.

Satoshi realized where his thoughts were heading and shook it off, struggling to go back to sleep. Then, the phone rang. Satoshi growled as he slowly kicked off the covers of his bed, revealing that he was shirtless reaching for his cell phone. He let out a sigh as he saw that it was his father. He pressed 'talk' and placed it near his ear.

"Father, why are you calling this late at night?" Satoshi tried to sound tired, like he has just awoken up. He knew that Commissioner Hiwatari wasn't that convinced.

"_Satoshi, I have a job for you. It is a serious matter. I think we should talk about it where we cannot be heard,_" He said, earning a very low growl from Satoshi, who put the phone down and pulled on a shirt. He walked out of his room tiredly toward the conference room, where he knew his father was. He opened and closed the door slowly as he walked in. Satoshi felt his father's eyes on him. It was the same feeling whenever Satoshi himself knew that the Commissioner was up to something. The blue-haired young man sat down on the opposite end of the table.

"Satoshi, you might take this as a joke, but you're the only one who can do this job." His father began, starting a conference that lasted about maybe a couple of hours.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the sun was already up. Satoshi walked back into his room and put on his school uniform. He picked up his bag and left, growling at the thought of the assignment that he had been given. He was to protect one of the heirs of a rich family. Namely, he was supposed to protect the younger Harada twin, Risa. She was the one he wanted to avoid since December 24, two years ago.

To her, he had smiled once. She had began to think it was something, when it was not. Risa began to tail Satoshi, trying to get him to explain why. Every time she did, he'd never reply.

"Hiwatari-kun!"

Speak of the devil. Satoshi pretended not to hear her and walked on, trying not to flinch every time she called his name. Again and again, she called his name even louder than the first.

"HIWATARI-KUN!"

Finally, he turned around and saw Risa. Her face screwed up in concentration to let out another scream. In a split second, he dashed and grabbed her arm. Car brakes screeched. A car had crashed where Risa had once stood.

"Hiwatari-kun….Ari….Arigatou gosaimazu." She said, breaking away from him. She fixed her skirt and ran off, looking for her twin. Satoshi stood there, thinking. He only saved her because of his new assignment. An assignment he never wanted to receive, but was the only one for the job that was around Risa's age.

He began walking, pondering about his life so far. He heard the girls from another school giggle as they stole glances at him. Like always, he never cared. He was only focused on his mission. His sapphire eyes on Risa never looking away. 'Saehara-kun will think I'm stalking her at school. Great….'

Satoshi was caught off from his thoughts when he heard a high-pitched scream from nearby. He blinked and saw Risa being dragged into an alley by an upperclassman from their school, Ukawa. Satoshi pushed up his glasses and broke into a sprint.

"Help!" screamed Risa, struggling to break free from Ukawa. Ukawa clamped his hand over her mouth as they disappeared. Satoshi turned around the corner and saw them. Risa had her back against the wall. Ukawa was advancing toward her with a knife.

That was what Commissioner Hiwatari was talking about. Risa had a stalker. He was the only one close enough to her of the police force. Satoshi was the only one of the entire police force.

"Hiwatari-kun!" She screamed. Ukawa flinched, spinning around. He hurled the knife at Satoshi. Risa screamed again.

The young commander dashed with inhuman speed, slapping the knife off its course. The switchblade hit the ground as Satoshi landed a punch in Ukawa's face.

"Now!" Ukawa yelled. Risa looked around. Ukawa's friends surrounded them. Then, her world went black. "What do you want with Harada-san?" The blue-haired commander questioned.

"You'll see, Commander Hiwatari. You'll see." One of the newcomers replied, holding Satoshi back. Satoshi struggled to breathe when Ukawa's fist made contact with his chest. Then, the ground rushed up to meet him.

* * *

Risa awoke. She was leaning against something or someone's shoulder. She turned her head and saw blue. 'Hiwatari-kun!' Her mind screamed, moving away from. However, she found it extremely difficult. She looked at her right hand, which was above her. She let out a sigh. She was handcuffed to Satoshi, who was still unconscious. "This is going to be one bad day."

With her left hand, she pulled out her cell phone out of her book bag and flipped it open. She shook her head, mouthing 'no'. Her cell's battery was dead.

She sat there, thinking what her sister would do. The brunette's eyes lit up and glanced at the sleeping commander. He was still out of it. Plus he might have a cell phone.

She leaned over him, reaching his book bag. She slipped her hand inside, searching through the books and school supplies. She pulled her hand out, but no cell phone. 'I know he has one. Where does he keep it?' Risa thought.

A few seconds later, her eyes lit up again. She reached into his pocket and pulled out Nokia cell phone. Suddenly, Satoshi grabbed and pulled her toward him. His left arm around her waist. 'Oh no.' Risa mouthed.

"Risa…" He whispered in her ear. Risa looked at him, blushing and slipping out of his arms. He had said her name without the honorific.

She dialed her sister's cell phone number and held it near her ear. It was still ringing. Risa began to grow inpatient.

"_Hiwatari-kun?_" said a voice on the other line.

"No, Riku. It's Risa."

"Oh….Why are you using Hiwatari-kun's cell phone?" Riku asked. The younger twin sensed that the older twin had a bad feeling about that. Risa let out a sigh.

"Hey…it's not my fault I'm stuck with him."

"_Right_." Riku replied, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Risa explained everything and where she was. She heard Riku grab a pen and write it all down on something. Then, she hung up.

"She better come with help." Risa glanced at Satoshi. Suddenly, a cold breeze past her. She shuddered. Her eyes heavy, trying to stay awake. Why didn't she wear the winter uniform jacket? 'Why didn't I sleep earlier last night?'

Then, she remembered a known fact from science class that was bound to happen if she fell asleep. Bodies tend to attract to heat unconsciously.

"I give up….I cant….stay…awake." She closed her eyes and let the exhaustion take over.

* * *

Satoshi stayed still. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. He felt a cuff around his wrist and stared at it for a long time. Hearing the person next to him shiver, he looked to his side. There was Risa, freezing in the cold.

She wasn't wearing a jacket even though they all heard it would be chilly that day. He took off his school jacket and placed it around Risa. Suddenly, she moved toward him.

"So…cold…" She whispered. Without noticing, Satoshi wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. Her head shifted from against the wall onto his shoulder. Without nothing to do, Satoshi slept as well so close to his Sacred Maiden.

* * *

Riku grinned, looking up from her cell phone. Two figures in the shadows of the room smiled as well. The shorter one was Ukawa, who held a small key. The taller figure was Commissioner Hiwatari, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, I guess it's time to pick them up. Don't you think?" The Commissioner asked, signaling Ukawa to toss the key.

* * *

Risa awoke, finding herself in someone's jacket and in someone's arms. She looked up.

"Hi…Hi…Hiwatari!" She screamed. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her blankly. He bought his finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet. She could tell he was tired. So, she kept quiet. "Don't move, Risa." he whispered.

"Why?" she asked. She heard a snap and looked up. In Satoshi's hand, there was a lighter. He lit it and placed the flame on the chain of the handcuff. He let it sit and burn for a while. For the flame was keeping them warm as well. Finally, the chain melted. Satoshi moved his arm. It snapped. The flame went out as Satoshi tossed the lighter to the side.

Then, without noticing, Risa looked at Satoshi and kissed his cheek. She pulled back and simply said, "Thank you, Satoshi-san."

"You're…welcome." He replied without his icy, emotionless tone.

"Risa! Are you in here?" Called Riku's voice from outside. They heard footsteps, running in their direction.

"Hiwatari-kun!….Satoshi! Are you in here?" asked a male voice. It was Daisuke. Realizing who were their rescuers, Risa pulled away from Satoshi.

"Thank God. You two are all right." Riku let out a sigh of relief. Daisuke just grinned like he knew something was up. Satoshi noticed that and merely looked at Daisuke to wipe that grin form his face. Daisuke and Riku turned and walked away hand-in-hand.

Risa stood up and brushed off her skirt, walking away behind them.

"Harada-san…will you…..go out with me….on a date?" Satoshi asked. Maybe, part of it was his choice. The other part was of his assignment. Maybe, it would work out. Maybe, it wouldn't. She might reject him. Or maybe….

"This is sudden but….yes, I will go out with you." she replied.

Or maybe, she would just accept it. As long as he could be close to her, close enough to do his job.

* * *

Please read and review. 


End file.
